


Johnny Depp and his little Sin

by MarilynManson



Category: Johnny Depp - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarilynManson/pseuds/MarilynManson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny Depp meets someone new, and young. Will it work? Or end in heart break?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnny Depp and his little Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlameWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameWolf/gifts).



> Im a shity writer for the sole fact that I don't give a flying fuck, so the dialog is all over the place the plot is messy and my ideas aren't original. I really couldn't give any less of a fuck but thought I should bless the word with my amazing story (mind the sarcasm). But I did fail my literature class so I think I understand why now.

Johnny Depp and His Little Sin

     It was a Tuesday night and Johnny Depp was sprawled out on his bed his shoulder length hair framed around his tanned face. "Bloody hell" he groaned. He had just gotten back from a movie shoot and had forgotten that he had promised his best friend 'Brian Hugh Warner' aka Marilyn Manson that he would go drinking with him tonight at the new bar that just opened up downtown. As he sat up removing his wrinkled clothes and changing into a black form fitting 'V' neck and a pair of loose blue jeans.  
                                                                                                                         ~  
     Just as he showed up to the bar his phone began to ring, reaching down to pick up the black iPhone in his palm, "Mare Bear" stretched across the screen. He chuckled to himself about the ridiculous pet name before answering, a smile still lingered on his lips as the sound of a slighting pissed man called his name through the phone, "Johnny?"  
"yeah Brian I just got here" Johnny said in an amused voice.  
"yeah, about that I can't make it tonight maybe some other time" His friend sighed, "some shit came up last minute and I can't say no"  
" whatever" the actor said in a annoyed voice," it's not like I have a life or anything" he said before hanging up. The now annoyed man sighed and thought to himself that he was not in the mood anymore to drink. Instead the man wandered to a nearby park and sat down, flinging his head back letting the cool air wash over his face with a yawn he was just about to get up when he heard a faint whimper from a bench a couple yards over. Getting up to see who it was he found to his shock a young maybe 18, 19 year old girl with dyed jet black shiny hair with short bangs that came halfway down her forehead reminding him of twiggy Ramirez's bangs, half her hair was held in two small pigtails on the top back of her head while the rest hung down to her shoulders. She was absolutely stunning he found himself thinking before pushing the thought from his mind.  
"are you ok" Johnny asked sympathetically  
As the girl looked up he could see she was crying, she had tear trails leading down her face and that's when he noticed she had no eyebrows, she was a goth he could tell now by one glance. She was a bit pudgy but it looked good on her frame she was short looking around 5'3 she had average size breasts and nice plump hips.  
"yeah I'm fine" she squeaked out sounding fragile and helpless.  
"you don't sound like it" Johnny said kindly  
"I just got kicked out of my house by my crazy stepdad and didn't even have time to grab my shoes" she said in a shaky voice  
"do you have anywhere to stay?" Johnny asked sitting down next to the young girl  
"no" she said just before looking up at the man sitting next to her her voice hitched in her throat as she realized who he was "Johnny Depp" she whispered under her breath so quietly that it could easily be mistaken for the wind  
"Do you want to stay with me for a while, just tell you find somewhere to stay," the actor said in a timid voice.  
"Um are you sure?" the girl asked quietly  
"of course it’s always nice to have house guests" said the movie star to her right.  
"ok then I will gladly take you up on your offer" Said the goth in a shaky slightly sarcastic voice.  
"I didn't quite catch your name" the movie star called  
"Rachel but you can call me Winchester like my friends do" she breathed between shudders  
"Alright Rachel" he said soothingly  
                                                                                                                     ~  
     As they walked into Johnny's condo the girl behind him let out a shocked moan at the sight, "god damn" she breathed as her mouth fell open in shock. " It's not that big" Johnny said in a amused tone. "Yes it is" Rachel said a giggle slipping between her lips, "Okay maybe it is" the actor chirped a smug look on his face. "What do you want for dinner?" The man asked  
" It's ok you really don't have too" Rachel smiled  
"Sure I do, now what do u want?" He asked as he walked to the kitchen sliding on a white apron.  
"maybe some fried rice" she said shyly "I mean if you want to make it"  
"I love fried rice, I would be glad to make it" he said a smile spread across his face as he began to rummage through the fridge and cupboards pulling out different Ingredients as he began to cook.  
~  
Rachel nibbled at her food as the actor stared at her a crooked smile hanging on his goateed mouth. "So how old are you" the actor asked as he took a bite from the plate of food that sat in front of him.  
"16” said the young girl.  
"16?" Said the actor almost spitting his food out of his mouth at the shocking confession.  
"yeah, I get that a lot most people think I'm in college  or something but nope I'm a freshmen" said the girl with a forced laugh.  
"well if you’re done eating I can show you to your room" said the actor sweetly shock still gleaming in his eyes. As they walked to a room down the hall from the dining room, "That's my room and you can have this one" said the actor pointing to a room next to his.  
"thank you" Rachel said before opening the door to reveille a large room a king size bed in the middle, the walls were painted black with a wine red trim. "Wow" Rachel gasped to herself  
"if you need anything feel free to ask" the actor said before turning and walking away.  
                                                                                                              ~  
     Rachel woke tears streaming down her face as memories from the night before came back to her, she had just woken up from a nightmare a scream still tingled her throat as she heard a small clutter as her door was flung open by a shirtless Johnny Depp.  
"Are you ok?" Breathed a slightly out of breath actor.  
"I had a nightmare" squeaked the sobbing girl. The actor couldn't help but think she was the most stunning thing he had ever seen, with a shake of his head he banished the thought realizing she was 16 FOR GOD'S SAKE he couldn't think of her like that, "I’M OLD ENOUGH TO BE HER FATHER" he screamed in his head. He looked down at the still sobbing girl, tears streaming down her cheeks as she cupped her head in her hands, as he looked closer at her arms he saw long jagged scars tracing over them. He couldn't help but want to kiss them and make them go away. Another sob escaped Rachel's lips bringing him back to reality. "come over here" he said as he walked to the side of the bed pulling her into a deep hug against his bare chest as she broke into sobbing gasps. "what was the dream about" he asked as he rubbed his hand up and down her back soothingly. "It was that I was being held down as I watched the people I care about the most in this world slaughtered before my eyes and I was left to starve surrounded by the lifeless dead bodies of my family, friends , and pets I adored most in this world and the killer was stepdad an evil grin spread across his face as he watched the life fade from they eyes as they went limp at his hands" she whimpered out between sobs and gasps for air the second she was finished talking she crumbled into a heap of tears in the actors arms. As he laid down in the bed the girl still in his arms as he held her tighter barring his nose is her hair.  
                                                                                                            ~  
     Rachel woke to being wrapped in the arms of a movie star, and one of her biggest celebrity crushes. As the memories from the night before flooded back to her head she tried to pull away from the actor only to have his arms wrap tighter around her. "ugh, what… oh Rachel" he said as his eyes slipped open as a crooked grin spread over his mouth. The girl in his arms blushed wildly as he slowly released his grip. "I’m sorry about last night, I shouldn't have woken you, I should leave" Rachel said hastily as the actor rose from the bed his hair sticking up in all directions. "No don't" said the actor as he grabbed ahold of Rachel's arm. The girl before him flinched as though he was going to hit her. Seeing this he let go. "I’m sorry….I wasn't going to hit you" he said lowering his hand down to rest at his side. "where are you going to go?" Johnny asked a concerned look on his face. Rachel looked away knowing she didn't have anywhere to stay. Johnny picking up on this looked at the girl before him. "You can stay with me it ok really" he smiled sadly. "I cant" Rachel said. "why not" the actor said looking at her like a kicked puppy. "Because you keep giving me that look, that one the one you're making right now." she said pointing to the actor "It makes me want to hug you but that would creep you out and now you probably think i'm crazy" she said throwing her hands into the air. The actor could only stand there at the shocking statement. "Now you must think i'm some crazy fan girl, BECAUSE I AM" she yelled "and I mean don't get me wrong I want to stay here with you and fangirl, but I can’t because i'm fucking CRAZY" she screamed breathing hard.  
"What do you mean 'crazy' you look pretty normal to me" the actor said with a chuckle " And I wouldn't mind a hug from you, you seem like a very nice 'fan girl'" he said grinning.  
"I may look normal, if you call this normal" she said motioning to her black hair shaved eyebrows and all black clothes, and her 6 inch platform boots that lay on the ground. "If you call that normal, and I worship the Fucking Antichrist, for god’s sake, I mean tell me that something fucked up didn't happen to me as a child" she said tears starting to stream from her eyes "My mom and Step Dad disowned me last night and I have no where to live or stay, I don't even have any friends" she said plopping down onto the bed and cupping her head in her hands as silent tears fell down her cheeks. "well if you want you can live with me, and I like the way you dress, plus I couldn't care less if you worshiped Alice Cooper's fucking pubes" he said sitting down on the bed next to her, wrapping an arm around her. "Really? You mean it, I can live here, with you" the girl asked looking up at the movie star sitting next to her "I don't see why not, it gets kinda lonely being alone in this big house it could be nice to have a housemate, and there a bigger bedroom on the other side of the house too" he said smiling down at the girl next to him "but I will need permission from your parents, and you might want to get some stuff from home" he said. "Ok sounds like a plan, but I must warn you my parents HATE me" Rachel said putting emphasis on 'hate'. "well along as they don't try and kill us I think we'll be fine" he said giving her a tight squeeze. "get dressed and we'll go" he said getting up and walking to the door to leave. "Thanks" Rachel called after him as he left the room.  
                                                                                                         ~  
    They pulled up infront of a dark purple house, the yard was neat with a large holly tree grew on one side of the house. As they walked up the steps leading to the porch Johnny could see the nervousness growing in Rachel, patting her shoulder before she opened the door and walked inside as he followed. “Mom, Russ” she called out. “Rachel I thought I told you not to come back for your stuff until you found a place to stay” called an annoyed woman as she walked into the front room that they stood in. “I found a place to stay” Rachel said quietly just above a whisper while looking at the ground. “speak up child” the woman almost yelled. “I found a place to stay” Rachel said a little louder this time. The woman looked up at Johnny “I suppose she will be staying with you, I thought she was fucked up but I didn’t know she was a whore too” the woman scoffed walking away “get your shit and go” she said as she left. “where is your room?” Johnny asked “ It’s this one” Rachel said walking to a door on the other side of the room and opening it before walking in as Johnny followed. “I have a cat” Rachel said pointing to a black furry lump curled up on her bed. “can he come with us” she said as a man that looked to be in his early 50s dropped some boxes by the door. “yeah” Johnny said reaching down to pet the warm lump. Rachel pulled out a cat carrier, handing it to Johnny “can you put him in here” she asked as she began to take down the posters that covered every inch of the walls. Next she started packing her records and CDs into another box before grabbing a white garbage bag and proceeding to shove all the clothes that littered the floor hung from her dresser. By the time they were done packing things into boxes and bags the room was empty besides the furniture that was left bare and empty. As they loaded the boxes into Johnny’s car, they were ready to leave. “I need to say goodbye to my sister Melissa, and I want you to meet her” Rachel said turning to smile at Johnny as they walked back into the house. Johnny followed Rachel through the kitchen and up a flight of stairs until they stood in front of a big white door, Rachel reached out to knock. “Hey Melissa it’s me Rachel I wanted to say goodbye and I want you to meet someone” Rachel called through the door. “Rachel!?” a woman called through the door, as the sound of cluttering came from the room and the door was flung open to reveal a young girl that looked about the same age as Rachel. “Is that Johnny Depp” Melissa asked as she flung her arms around Rachel. “yeah, i’m going to be living with him from now on” Rachel said hugging her sister back. As the sisters let go of each other Johnny found himself being hugged tightly “You take care of her now, she’s pretty fucked up, and I hope you like Marilyn Manson and Korn because that’s all she listens to besides the occasional Bob Marley” Rachel’s sister said before letting go “now get out of here before I lock you in my closet”she  
said giving Rachel one last hug before they left.  
They drove in silence until Johnny finally said something “Your family seems nice”  
“By nice you mean lunatics, then yes very nice” Rachel said sighing.  
                                                                                                          ~  
     They had just finished moving all Rachel’s things into her new room on the other side of the condo. “So you like Marilyn Manson” Johnny said while plopping down on Rachel’s bed.  
“Like?” she said “I fucking worship him as my god” Rachel almost yelled. “He’s been the only thing keeping me from killing myself” she whispered turning away to fiddle with something. “Well I like him too” Johnny said “dinner will be ready in about an hour” he said as Rachel opened the cat carrier to let out a slightly pissed off cat. Johnny giving Rachel a quick hug turned and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and my boyfriend broke my tab key so your getting fucking spaces you sons of bitches


End file.
